tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Do the Hula" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:35 <@DirkHoffman> -- START -- 16:36 <@DirkHoffman> *walks into cafeteria* 16:36 <@|Scythe> (What about Chris's intro?) 16:36 <+Candy|> (^) 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> (Er.) 16:36 (Ryan never does those anymore. Awk.) 16:36 <+Candy|> (LAZY. NOT WRITING OUT AN INTRO.) 16:37 (lol) 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> (IDK WHAT TO SAY.) 16:37 (Can I participate? D=) 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> (:C) 16:37 <@|Scythe> *Walks into cafeteria* 16:37 (I could write them. :3) 16:37 (Nope @Rose) 16:37 <+Elliot|> *follows Scythe* 16:38 <+Candy|> (Suddenly an awkward silence.) 16:39 <+Elliot|> (Conf): With Jackson gone, my only friend left is Scythe! 16:39 <@|Scythe> (Conf) 4 people left. It looks like my wish for isolation is coming true. It would be better if Elliot would stop creeping on me. 16:39 <@|Scythe> (Yo, other people, talk. >~>) 16:39 <+Candy|> (CONF) Everything named Gini dies. 16:39 <+Elliot|> (Conf): Lucky for me, she is the only one I wanna be with! 16:40 <+Candy|> (CONF) ;___; 16:40 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) Final four. Am I surprised? Nope. I knew I'd make it this far from the start. 16:40 <+Candy|> (CONF) ALL I HAVE LEFT IS SCYTHESICAL! 16:40 <+Candy|> (CONF)There's Dirk, too, but nobody likes Dirk >-> 16:41 <+Candy|> (CONF) I'M SO ALONE. ;____: 16:41 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) And the best part? People like me. :D Right? 16:41 <+Candy|> (CONF) *pets cat* 16:41 <+Candy|> (CONF) *sniff* :c 16:42 <@|Scythe> (Conf) I swear, the worst part is having these guys like me. -_- 16:42 <+Elliot|> (Conf): I dont really like Dirk anymore, and I'm pretty sure Candy hates me for the whole Gini thing, 16:42 <+Candy|> (lol everything is a conf.) 16:43 <+Candy|> (OMFGSOMEONETALK) 16:43 <@|Scythe> (BRB, just coughed up some blood.) 16:43 <@DirkHoffman> *eats fruit in cafeteria* 16:43 <+Candy|> (..ew.) 16:44 <@|Scythe> (Back.) 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'm lagging.) 16:44 <@|Scythe> *Eats an apple...* 16:44 <@DirkHoffman> (Don't worry; if you disconnect, I'll take your spot.) 16:44 <@DirkHoffman> (Just make sure to come back.) 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (BRB for just a sec) 16:44 ChrisMcLean ~neko-nait@adsl-68-79-97-226.dsl.sfldmi.ameritech.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:44 iZach 4bb6309b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.182.48.155 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:44 DirkHoffman has changed nick to Dirk|Chris 16:45 <@Dirk|Chris> Chris: *walks into cafeteria* Good morning, final four! 16:45 neko-naito ~neko-nait@adsl-68-79-97-226.dsl.sfldmi.ameritech.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:45 Dirk|Chris has changed nick to DirkHoffman 16:45 (Sorry.) 16:45 (My connection's been horrible.) 16:45 neko-naito has changed nick to ChrisMcLean 16:46 Welcome to the semi-finals! 16:47 <+Elliot|> *squeals a bit* 16:47 In the past, we've celebrated the semi-finals with some quirky, out-of-the-norm challenges! 16:47 * DirkHoffman winces. 16:47 During our first season, someone's head was shaved off. 16:47 In our second, someone was kidnapped by Santa Claus 16:47 ^. 16:48 During the third, someone was attacked by a wild kangaroo. 16:48 And last season, the semi-finals was a heartbreaking day for Terry, when he was betrayed by his ally, Amber. 16:48 I'm counting on the fact that this season's semi-finals will be as memorable as the others!! ;) 16:48 <@|Scythe> Wait, semi-finals? There's still four of us. 16:48 <@DirkHoffman> Obviously, he's planning to have three contestants in the finals. 16:48 <@DirkHoffman> So cheesy. 16:48 <+Elliot|> Three contestants? 16:49 <@|Scythe> Cheesy and unpractical. 16:49 <+Candy|> I say we take Dirk off. 16:49 <+Candy|> >-> 16:49 <@DirkHoffman> Shut it. :@ 16:49 <+Elliot|> I agree with Candy! 16:49 <@DirkHoffman> I'm the best player here. 16:49 <+Candy|> YOU'RE NOT EVEN DIRK-Y ANYMORE 16:49 <@DirkHoffman> I don't deserve to be taken off. 16:49 <+Candy|> YOU'RE JUST DIRK 16:49 As Dirk said, this season, we're having our first final three ever. 16:49 <+Candy|> It's like kittys being kittens. 16:49 <+Candy|> No one loves them. >-> 16:50 <+Elliot|> How will the winner be determined then? 16:50 Shuuuuuushhhhhhh. :@ 16:50 By jury vote. 16:51 Like I said at the beginning of the season. 16:51 <+Elliot|> Ha! looks like you wont win Dirk! 16:51 If you had bothered to pay attention. >.> 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> D: 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> I... 16:51 <@DirkHoffman> I could still... :s 16:51 <+Candy|> What happened to the bobble-heads? 16:51 Anyways. 16:51 <@|Scythe> Jury-vote? This show's just made of cheese, isn't it? 16:52 This season's semi-finals will definetely be memorable. 16:52 Why? Because it's sure to be- 16:52 <@DirkHoffman> *an explosion occurs* 16:52 <@DirkHoffman> Richard: *hops onto the ship and shouts* You thought you could win our pirate-style showdown? No way!! :@ 16:53 *pushes Richard off the boat; he falls to his demise* 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> Richard: Nooo! *dies* 16:53 <+Elliot|> :O 16:53 :| 16:53 <@|Scythe> :| 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> :| 16:53 <@|Scythe> Cool... 16:53 Well. 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> ._. 16:53 <+Elliot|> Was that- 16:53 <+Elliot|> Nevermind. 16:53 Hmmm. 16:53 It seems as though we now have a giant gaping hole in the cruise. We may all die. 16:54 <@|Scythe> Even cooler... 16:54 But, as of right now, it doesn't matter, because we've just arrived to our next pit stop; "Dudahula Island"! 16:54 <+Elliot|> Sounds tropical! 16:54 And, for today's challenge, as the island name states... 16:54 You'll be doing the hula. ^_^" 16:54 More specifically, you'll be choreographing your own hula dance. 16:54 <@|Scythe> ... 16:54 <+Elliot|> Awsome! I cant wait to see Scythe in her hula skirt! :D 16:55 <@DirkHoffman> *twitches* 16:55 <@|Scythe> Forget what I said about this being cool. -_- 16:55 And the judges will consist of myself, and our lovely female Hawaiian intern, Akahi Serfsup! 16:55 iZach has changed nick to Akahi 16:55 *hops off the boat* 16:56 *hawaiian accent* Hello! 16:56 Alright. Start conducting your dance. By the end of this episode, two contestants will win immunity, and two will be up for elimination. ;) 16:56 *walks off* 16:56 <@DirkHoffman> (What is a Hawaiian accent? >.>) 16:56 (Kinda Asian, but kinda not.) 16:57 <+Elliot|> But, I dont know how to dance! 16:58 (make your dances now. :@) 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> D: 16:59 * DirkHoffman starts awkwardly moving. 16:59 It's easier then you think! You just have to have rhythm! *walks off after Chris she doesn't know where else to go* 16:59 <@|Scythe> *Crosses arms* 16:59 <@|Scythe> I refuse to take part in this challenge. 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Psssh. 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> Nice dance. @Scythe 16:59 <+Candy|> NO 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> What? 16:59 <+Candy|> (opps color) 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> You can't refuse; you'll be eliminated. 16:59 <+Candy|> SCYTHEEEEE 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> But, on the other hand. 17:00 <+Elliot|> Scythe dont go! 17:00 <@DirkHoffman> I'm sure Elliot is going to LOVE seeing you in that hula skirt. 17:00 <@DirkHoffman> ;) 17:00 <+Elliot|> I NEED you! 17:00 <+Candy|> YOU'RE THE ONLY STANDABLE PERSON HERE ;___; 17:00 <@DirkHoffman> :o 17:00 <@DirkHoffman> Hey. <.< 17:00 <@|Scythe> ... 17:00 <+Elliot|> Dont leave me with that jerk, and the ditz! 17:00 <@|Scythe> *Sighs* 17:00 <+Candy|> Elliot... 17:00 <@|Scythe> Fine, but I'm not wearing a grass skirt. >~> 17:00 * DirkHoffman stifles a laugh. 17:00 <+Candy|> Did I say you could talk? >-> 17:01 <+Candy|> Anyways, YAY SCYTHE! :D. 17:01 *comes back* 17:01 <+Elliot|> No, you barely say anything usefull if I remember correctly. ._. 17:02 You know, in order for the dance to be authentic as possible, you have to wear a grass skirt. 17:02 <+Candy|> :C 17:03 So, you kinda need to wear one. 17:03 @Scythe 17:03 <@|Scythe> ... 17:03 ;) 17:03 *leaves again* 17:03 <@|Scythe> Why am I even doing this? -_- 17:03 * DirkHoffman walks off with Akahi. 17:03 <@|Scythe> *Walks away to practice* 17:04 <+Elliot|> *follows Scythe* 17:05 <+Elliot|> I am NOT gonna miss this. 17:06 <@|Scythe> *Looks at Elliot menacingly* 17:06 <+Elliot|> *runs away* 17:06 <+Candy|> (CONF.) I actually went too Hawaii once. :D. Y'know, it's so bad being homeless in the winter. :C They should go somewhere warm like Maui so they can eat fresh fish all day :D. 17:07 <+Candy|> (*to) 17:07 <+Candy|> (NOT ENOUGH SLEEP. ;__;) 17:09 <+Candy|> (ew, no one's talking) 17:09 (IKR) 17:10 <@|Scythe> (Conf) Remember, it's for the million. 17:11 <@|Scythe> (Call time or something, Chris. :|) 17:11 (Sorry) 17:13 Time! 17:13 (conf) It's exciting to intern today as a judge and I get to meet the famous Dirk Hoffman! Eee! It's always been my dream too! 17:14 <@DirkHoffman> (I'm not famous.) 17:14 <@DirkHoffman> (My dad is. >.>) 17:14 Kgman04 45792790@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.121.39.144 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:14 <@DirkHoffman> (:o) 17:14 <@DirkHoffman> (My lover. <3) 17:14 <+Candy|> (HAIIIIIIIIIIII KGGGGGGGGGGG) 17:14 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Kgman04 by DirkHoffman 17:14 <@DirkHoffman> (<3) 17:14 <@Kgman04> (Hai.) 17:14 (KEVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN) 17:14 Totoro| @109.76.126.161 has quit error: Connection reset by peer 17:14 ((She doesn't know XD)) 17:15 Time to see your hula dances. 17:15 This should be... interesting. *stiffles a laugh* 17:15 So. 17:16 I did mention that two cruisers would win the challenge. 17:16 <+Candy|> (Make me go last, I need to go eat something) 17:16 Which now leads us to our twist! ;) 17:16 <+Elliot|> Twist? 17:17 <@|Scythe> There's always a twist... 17:17 You will be performing your dance alongside another contestant! 17:17 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 17:17 Just hope the hulas are as good as Timon's hula off the Jaguar Queen! 17:17 <+Elliot|> I call Scythe! 17:18 Sorta like a group thing, but not really. 17:18 Instead of being judged individually, you will be judged alongside your new partner. XD 17:18 So, if you rock, and they suck, you're in big trouble. 17:18 <+Candy|> No, *I* wanna go with Scythe. :D. 17:18 <+Elliot|> *Grabs Scythe's arm* 17:18 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) Please get Elliot, please get Elliot, please get Elliot. D: 17:18 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) I know, I know, Elliot's a dork, but he's coordinated, most likely very skilled when it comes to things no one cares about, and he hates me less than anyone else. 17:18 <+Candy|> We're like New-BFF's, right Scythesicle :3? 17:18 <+Elliot|> She's with me! >:( 17:18 * Candy| pushes Elliot away and huggles Scythe 17:18 And the groups are... 17:19 Elliot... and Scythe! 17:19 * DirkHoffman crosses fingers. 17:19 <@DirkHoffman> Dangit! 17:19 <+Candy|> BOOOOOO 17:19 Which leaves Dirk and Candy to a group together! 17:19 <+Elliot|> YES! In your face! @ Candy 17:19 <@DirkHoffman> Crap!! >.> 17:19 :D 17:19 * Candy| throws tomatoes and blueberries 17:19 * DirkHoffman ducks. 17:19 (I LOVE YOU ALE) 17:19 <+Candy|> (:3) 17:19 (-buys cats-) 17:19 <+Candy|> (SO MANY CATS) 17:19 ((CHRIS. Y U NO LET DIRK HAVE SCYTHE)) 17:20 <@|Scythe> :| 17:20 <@|Scythe> *Facepalms* 17:20 <+Candy|> (IKR? That would've been clever. @Zach) 17:20 <+Elliot|> (CONF): Yes, Yes, Yes! 17:20 ((And the producers call in 3. 2. 1. lol)) 17:20 So, first to perform are Elliot and Scythe. :D 17:21 <@DirkHoffman> (Because that would have been too predictable. @Zach) 17:21 <@DirkHoffman> (Seeing as Elliot wanted Scythe way more.) 17:21 ((Lol.)) 17:21 <@|Scythe> (Elliot has been paired up with Scythe in every single group challenge.) 17:22 <@|Scythe> (That's what you call predictable, sir.) 17:22 <+Candy|> (^) 17:22 <+Candy|> (^) 17:22 <+Candy|> (^) 17:23 <+Elliot|> (BRB) 17:23 (Just perform please. :C) 17:23 <+Candy|> (...lol they can't) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (You're gross. @Mygeto) 17:23 (IDK, I'm not a good Chris.) 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> (Why can't they perform? o_o) 17:23 <+Candy|> (@Ryan whoever is playing Elliot is on BRB) 17:24 <+Elliot|> (Back) 17:24 Chris. Is your last name Robin? I forgot it.... 17:24 <+Candy|> (NOBODY LOVES YOU. @Neko) 17:24 ((and the Disney Ref Counter goes up to two.)) 17:24 <+Elliot|> (I'm ready) 17:24 It's... 17:24 McLean. 17:24 :| 17:25 <+Candy|> (McClean) 17:25 (I SPELLED IT LIKE THAT AND I GOT YELLED AT.) 17:25 (D: ) 17:25 OH. 17:26 Silly me, Chris Robin is a boy I know who has a stuffed animal tiger! My bad! 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (It's McLean.) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (:|) 17:26 <+Candy|> (...we know) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (K, Zach. :@) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (Enough.) 17:26 ((Stalling time.)) 17:26 <+Elliot|> (lets go.........) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (Um.) 17:26 ((For Elliot to get back.)) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (Elliot is ready.) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (Scythe, you there?) 17:27 <+Candy|> (GOD, JUST GET IT OVER WITH, YOU WH***S) 17:27 <@DirkHoffman> (Akahi, sing your song while they dance.) 17:27 <@|Scythe> (I'm ready.) 17:27 <+Elliot|> (Yes) 17:27 <@DirkHoffman> (K. Start.) 17:27 <@DirkHoffman> -- START -- 17:27 (Lag?) 17:28 <@|Scythe> *Sigh* 17:28 (Yeah, lagged.) 17:28 The waves of the ocean, 17:28 <+Elliot|> *hulas casually about the stage* 17:28 <@|Scythe> All right, instead of doing a frilly hula dance, I decided to go beyond the call of duty and do an awesome fire dance. 17:28 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has quit [] 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> I- 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:29 <+Elliot|> Wa-? 17:29 <@|Scythe> *Pulls out two torches* 17:29 They- ._. 17:29 <+Elliot|> *continues to dance around Scythe* 17:29 *stopped and is shocked for a moment. 17:29 ._. 17:29 They sway my heart, 17:29 <@|Scythe> Seeing as I have no experience fire dancing, I suspect this island's forests burning down and for there to be atleast two casualties. 17:30 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:30 * ChrisMcLean walks as far away from Scythe as possible. 17:30 :| 17:30 * Candy| hides. 17:30 <+Elliot|> *continues dancing worriedly* 17:30 The waves of the ocean, 17:30 <@DirkHoffman> D: 17:30 *slowly backs away* 17:30 <@|Scythe> So, I guess I'll begin. 17:30 <@|Scythe> *Lights torches* 17:30 Oh, wait, there's a shark. :D 17:30 The waves of the ocean, 17:31 They sway my heart, 17:31 <@|Scythe> *Sways torches around* 17:31 <+Elliot|> *dances close to Scythe* 17:31 * Candy| shoves Dirky forward. Casually. 17:31 The waves of the ocean, 17:31 <@DirkHoffman> :o 17:31 Oh, wait, there's a shark. :D 17:31 * DirkHoffman falls into a ring of fire. 17:31 * DirkHoffman shudders. 17:31 The waves of the ocean, 17:31 <@|Scythe> *Tries to trow and catch a torch* 17:31 They sway my heart, 17:31 <@|Scythe> *Torch hits Elliot* 17:31 <@DirkHoffman> :-O 17:31 The waves of the ocean, 17:31 Oh, wait, there's a shark. :D 17:31 <+Elliot|> OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 17:31 ._.'''' 17:32 F-F-Fire?! 17:32 <+Elliot|> *stops drops, and rolls* 17:32 As much as I enjoy Elliot's misery. 17:32 I have to end this before someone died and we get sued. 17:32 ._. 17:32 <+Candy|> (*dies) 17:32 (Yeah.) 17:32 <+Elliot|> (CONF): That was hot. 17:32 (-dies like the other interns-) 17:33 <@DirkHoffman> (KK.) 17:33 <@DirkHoffman> (Sounds cool.) 17:33 <@|Scythe> Hm. 17:33 ((Not cool! >:U)) 17:33 <+Candy|> (LET'S JUST GO ON WITH THIS SH**, PEOPLE.) 17:33 *drags Akahi's dead body away* 17:33 :| 17:33 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:34 *puts out fire before it starts* 17:34 Next is... 17:34 <+Candy|> (*get) 17:34 <+Candy|> (So tiredddd) 17:34 Dirk and Candy. 17:34 :| 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> :s 17:34 (I'm not dead. lol.) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> Alright. 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> (Just be dead.) 17:34 <+Candy|> :3 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> (@Zach) 17:34 ((What about the song?)) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> (Chris.) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> (Sing the song.) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> (:|) 17:35 *in an off-key voice* 17:35 The waves of the ocean, 17:35 They sway my heart, 17:35 * DirkHoffman side-steps left three times. 17:35 * Candy| pulls at Hula hoop. 17:35 <+Candy|> :D 17:35 The waves of the ocean, 17:35 * Candy| Hula-hoops or whatever the verb is for that. 17:36 <+Candy|> :3 17:36 Oh, wait, there's a shark. :D 17:36 * DirkHoffman side-steps right three times. 17:36 The waves of the ocean, 17:36 * Candy| takes hula-hoop off. 17:36 They sway my heart, 17:36 <+Candy|> :o 17:36 * DirkHoffman spins twice. 17:36 * DirkHoffman steps back in a flashy way, then swings hips. 17:36 * Candy| swings Hula hoop on arm 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:36 The waves of the ocean, 17:36 <+Candy|> :D. 17:36 * DirkHoffman side-steps left five times. 17:36 * DirkHoffman side-steps right ten times, then steps forward thrice, swaying hips the entire time. 17:36 Oh, wait, there's a shark. :D 17:36 * DirkHoffman jumps in air and throws confetti everywhere. 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> :3 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> Done. 17:36 * Candy| throws glitter. 17:37 <+Candy|> Done-r :D. 17:37 Okay. 17:37 <+Candy|> Glitter>Confetti. 17:38 <+Candy|> (AWK) 17:38 So, Akahi and I will judge. 17:38 (AWK) 17:38 <@|Scythe> You mean the dead guy? 17:38 <+Candy|> Didn't they die? 17:38 (ugh.) 17:38 (sorry) 17:38 ((Ghost Trick)) 17:38 I mean, Akahi would judge... 17:39 If she was still alive. 17:39 :| 17:39 <+Candy|> ...:C 17:39 <@DirkHoffman> :s 17:39 I'll just judge with her dead body. :3 17:39 ((Quickly, someone go back to the past and change my past!)) 17:39 <@|Scythe> (Akahi's a chick? :|) 17:39 ((Lol)) 17:39 (Yeah...) 17:39 <@DirkHoffman> (Are you stupid? >.>) 17:39 <@DirkHoffman> (@Mygeto) 17:39 <+Candy|> (*time travels*) 17:40 <@|Scythe> (It was never established that she was a female before. >~>) 17:40 <+Candy|> (Let's hope the next leap...is the leap home ;-;) 17:40 <+Candy|> (Yeah it was @Mygeto) 17:40 Alright. 17:40 <+Elliot|> (Who one?) 17:40 <@|Scythe> (No it wasn't. >~>) 17:40 Akahi's spirit, er, called out to me. 17:41 Actually, it was a dead raccoon eating her flesh. :| 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:41 <@|Scythe> Cool... 17:41 * DirkHoffman twitches. 17:41 But in any case, I've decided upon granting the win to the LEAST dangerous hula dance... 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> :D 17:41 Performed by the lovely Candy and the, uh, Dirk. 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> >.> 17:42 :3 17:42 And, now! 17:42 <+Elliot|> Darn! 17:42 <+Candy|> EEEEEEEEEEE! Except for the Dirk part, boo him, but YAYYYY. 17:42 <+Candy|> (damn it) 17:42 <@|Scythe> Hm. 17:42 <+Candy|> (I type the wrong color too much ;-;) 17:42 It's time to decide who leaves the competition. 17:43 To the campfire ceremony! 17:43 * DirkHoffman walks off with Chris. 17:43 * DirkHoffman walks off with Chris. 17:43 *walks off as Akahi's dead body rolls into the ocean and is eaten by a shark* 17:43 (ship*) 17:43 <+Elliot|> (CONF): I feel I may go home tonight. :( 17:43 --- ELIMINATION CEREMONY --- 17:44 Alright. 17:44 <+Elliot|> (CONF): Or my lovely Scythe will leave. I just cant win! :( 17:44 As you can see, we've paid homage to the first season by introducing you to the season's very first, and very ONLY, campfire ceremony! 17:44 Candy and Dirk. 17:44 You have both recieved a marshmellow. 17:44 <@|Scythe> (*marshmallow) 17:44 <+Candy|> (Um, like, Elliot isn't in love with Scythe, right?) 17:44 Congratulations. *throws them each a marshmellow* 17:44 (oh.( 17:44 Elliot, Scythe. 17:45 You have both proven to the spirit Gods that you are unworthy of winning. 17:45 However, one of you will be given a second chance. 17:45 Akahi has changed nick to TheWindSpirits 17:46 Scythe, your performance was dangerous and scary. While it was awesome, it didn't really match the criteria. 17:46 And Elliot? I didn't see a proper routine from you whatsoever, and getting knocked out by a torch is pretty lame, dude. Toughen up. 17:46 <+Elliot|> I was on fire! 17:46 * DirkHoffman snickers. 17:47 So. 17:47 Since both of you sucked, you're here, in the bottom two. 17:47 But only one of you will recieve the treasured marshmallow. 17:47 *a heavy gust of wind blows out the fires on the torches* 17:48 And the final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:48 ..... 17:48 .......... 17:48 .................... 17:48 ............................. 17:48 ...................................................... 17:48 ................................................................ 17:48 ................................................... 17:48 ....................... 17:48 .............. 17:48 ................... 17:48 . 17:48 . 17:48 . 17:48 . 17:48 ....... 17:48 <@|Scythe> Get on with it. -_- 17:48 .......... 17:48 .... 17:48 ........ 17:48 ....... 17:48 ... 17:48 ... 17:48 <+Candy|> JUST SAY IT. D: 17:48 ........ 17:48 <+Candy|> (Color. Dammit) 17:48 .............................. 17:48 Elliot. 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> :o 17:49 <+Elliot|> *sighs in relief* 17:49 <+Candy|> NOOOO. SCYTHE. 17:49 <+Elliot|> *claims marshmellow* 17:49 * DirkHoffman snickers. 17:49 <+Candy|> (CONF) EVERYTHING I LOVE DIES. 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> Eliminated again, I see. 17:49 <+Elliot|> *mallow 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> Well, you know what they say. 17:49 * Candy| huggles Scythesicle ;___;; 17:49 <+Elliot|> Wait, that means...... 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> Third time's the charm. 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> Unfortunately. 17:49 <+Elliot|> Scythe no! 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> You're not going to GET a third time. 17:49 <@DirkHoffman> Seeya. :) 17:49 <@|Scythe> *Sigh* 17:49 <@|Scythe> Well. 17:49 <@|Scythe> I know I've been cold to a lot of you guys, but the truth is... 17:49 <@|Scythe> I still hate every single one of you. 17:49 <@|Scythe> Except Candy. She's tolerable. 17:50 <+Candy|> *sniffles* Thanks. Don't go. :C 17:50 *a heavy gust of wind blows Scythe off the island before anyone says anything else to her* 17:50 :| 17:50 <+Elliot|> Dont leave me with these two! :'( 17:50 <+Candy|> NO! TAKE DIRK INSTEAD! 17:50 Alright! 17:50 That wraps up this episode. 17:50 Who will win the million dollars in TD's final season? 17:50 Find out next episode, right here. 17:50 On TOTAL. 17:50 DRAMA. 17:50 CRUISE! 17:51 --- END --- D D D